It's Hard To Say Goodbye
by Mediscout
Summary: Max finds it hard not to love Rei who is already taking Mariah bashing later, yay! Yaoi and mpreg too! So I'm dedicating this to my cousin Kaikao and his koi Reion.


Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

I'm feeling really out of it tonight and wrote this...MaxxRei oh, and Mariah bashing cause I hate the pink bitch..-eye twitches- Too...much...pink

Its hard to say goodbye

Chapter One

New couple

Max awakens and looks over at the sleeping form next to him. Last night had been the best night of Max's life and the reason is Rei. Max softly got dressed while singing softly to himself, a song that his friend's Sora had sung one day randomly and it seemed to fit this situation perfectly.

**Time passes me by **

**as I sit in the dark corner of the world**

**But I don't care I just stare **

**I just need to be alone**

**don't need anybody**

**nobody cares anyway**

**Suddenly you stop before me and take my hand**

**and say**

**Let me show you how to fly**

**come away with me into the night**

**even if its only for tonight**

**we'll show the world its nothing to us**

**we'll soar through the clouds**

**just me and you**

**can't help but fall helplessly in love with you**

**Both of us know this isn't right**

**You have a girlfriend right?**

**But love takes you by surprise **

**when you suddenly find your light**

**Let me show you how to fly**

**come away with me into the night**

**even if its only for tonight**

**we'll show the world its nothing to us**

**we'll soar through the clouds**

**just me and you**

**can't help but fall hopelessly in love with you**

**As I watch you say goodbye**

**can't help but to still love you**

**even if your with her**

**you said you didn't love her anyway**

**you said its arranged**

**apparently you have to**

**but you want it to change so you can be with me**

**Let me show you how to fly**

**come away with me into the night**

**even if its only for tonight**

**we'll show the world its nothing to us**

**we'll soar through the clouds**

**just me and you**

**can't help but fall recklessly in love with you**

**I'm falling Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly **

**...in love with you**

Max finished and wiped away his tears that stained his freckled cheeks as he watched Rei continue to sleep peacefully. Max softly kissed Rei on the cheek and left the quiet apartment to never return again.

5 years later

"...And that was the band Blood Tears new song 'Falling in love'! People seem to love this song, that's the 16th time today!" Max grinned a cheshire like grin as he watched in the rearview mirror as Sora's 5 year old daughter along with his 5 year old daughter Reion bounce on the back seat. No, Max was not married, far from it. His daughter was actually his and Rei's though Rei had no clue since Max had moved back to America,along with Sora and Riku , to keep his pregnancy secret. His mom had been very surprised but quickly came to love her grand child Reion. Sora, who got impregnated by Riku, along with his daughter and son quickly found their ways into everybodies hearts at Max's Mom's lab, even Emily warmed up to the three. Riku took more time to get used to. He was very protective over his Sora, BHK(AN: Don't know his real name but making him Mimiko's twin though they don't look the same) and Mimiko (along with Max and Reion)and would wring the necks of whoever hurt them. Michael learned this the hard way. He had been hitting on Max and Sora and Riku stormed in and set him straight very quickly. Nobody touched his Sora, **nobody**. Max turned his attention back to his daughter Reion. She looked so much like Rei from her shoulder length silky black hair to her pointy teeth. Her soft cheek bones and blue eyes only proved that she was Max's daughter, other then her personality that is. She was kind yet could be hesitant. she had a temper that could explode when she got angry, which rarely happened. A sudden blur of silver known as Mimiko bounced in her seat impatiently. Mimiko had brown hair shoulder length hair (that was always put into pigtails) except for her long silver bangs. She had one sea foam green eye and one ocean blue eye that drew you in immediately. Her personality matched Sora's perfectly other then she didn't have one bit of a temper. No matter what you did you could not get that child mad. (though Max had a theory that when she did, it would be chaos unleashed)She was like a nymph, whimsical and carefree.

"Daddy? Who is with Grandma?" Max looked where his daughter was pointing as they pulled up to Judy's lab and frowned. Who could it possibly be if Reion didn't recognize them? Mimiko, being her curious self, strained to see while pulling at her seat belt.

"They look like you Rei-Rei." Mimiko points at the person who's back was to the car. Max immediately parked and quickly got the kids out of the car after Mimiko's accusation. Mimiko dragged Reion up to the new comer and tugged on their black pants and loose green shirt

"Excuse me? I have a question, why do you look like my bestest friend Rei-Rei?" Max slapped his face at how forward Mimiko could be. She would often be found asking Michael why he wore pants that were tight since girls only wore tight pants. He would fume about this for a whole 2 days and shot glares in her direction. The person turned around and crouched at Mimiko's eye level so gold met Sea foam/ocean blue eyes. Max instantly froze and glanced at his smiling mother while mouthing 'who is it?' to her. She simply grinned and left to finish work as Riku and Sora came outside.

"I don't know why your friend looks like me..." The stranger paused and looked over at the now frowning Reion.

"This is Reion and I'm Mimiko. We live here with her daddy, my parents, and my twin BHK. What's your name mister?" Mimiko questioned, once again catching the new comer off guard.

"I'm Rei and I'm here to see a man named Max. Do you know him?" The man, Rei, grinned at the two 5 year olds who blinked at each other.

"Why do you want to see my daddy?" Reion asked, curiosity finally overtaking her into speaking.

"Your dad? So he got married..." A look of sadness suddenly ran across Rei's face but quickly disappeared.

"Mimiko! There you are! Are you bothering this man?" Sora scoped Mimiko and Reion up as Rei straightened. Sora gave him a curious look and glanced at Max who still stood near the car, observing everything with his ocean blue eyes.

"She wasn't bothering me Sora. She gave me information I needed." Rei grinned at Sora who frowned and Riku put a comforting arm around his waist.

"What information would that be Rei? You broke his heart. What more damage is there? Oh yeah, leave him pregnant and alone with a child." Riku glared at the now stunned Rei.

"Child? That's only one in a million...only if you -." Rei's golden eyes sparkled with tears, "...find your soul mate..."(AN: I know, I know, I made this up but it seemed so right! -sobs-) Reion reached out along with Mimiko and both hugged the crying Rei.

"Whoever you love will forgive you if they truly love you..." Mimiko whispers.

"...And if they forgive you truly are meant for you." Reion finished and kissed Rei's damp cheek, "I know I love you."

Rei smiled at Reion and Mimiko who returned the smiles happily.

"I know someone else who loves you Rei..." Max quietly stands behind Rei with his head bowed. Rei turns with sparkling eyes and smiles at Max.

"I love you Rei and always will." Max raises his head and Rei cups his cheek within his palms.

"Good, because I love you Max." Rei kissed Max tenderly as Reion and Mimiko sniffled while taking out their kodak cameras for their yaoi photo album full of SoraxRiku and TysonxKai (from when they visit they couple and their son Kaikao)photos.

"Looks like we have a new couple to take photos of." Mimiko quietly tells a grinning Reion.

Mimiko: I will do another chapter so woot to me! Review my monkeys!


End file.
